Secrets Revealed
by Lightningstorm9
Summary: This is mainly about the Greek gods deciding to lift the Mist, and Percy and his friends are either a powerful god, lieutenant, or both. Some characters may not share the same personality as the character in the book.


**A/N: This is my first ever Percy Jackson fanfiction attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Percy Jackson, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Introduction

My name is Perseus `Percy` Jackson, and like my namesake, I am a demigod hero, or was since now I am Lord Poseidon's lieutenant. My father is Lord Poseidon, the god of the seas, earthquakes, and father to horses, and I'm not only his lieutenant, I am also the god of tidal waves, swordfight, and heroes. I am sixteen- year old now and forever, and I defeated three months ago, and now I am late for my first godly meeting.

Chapter 1: A True Family

"Okay, so you all got that Lord Dionysus isn't coming back right?" Percy asked.

Annabeth, one of Percy's greatest friend and the daughter Athena said, "What do you think we are? Stupid? Of course we know he isn't coming back seaweed brain."

Percy growled, "Watch your tone Annabeth, I may be your friend, but I am still a god."

Annabeth teased, "I'm so frightened, now Lord Perseus, by any chance are you forgetting something important today… something dealing with Olympus?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't…." He paused for a minute and then paled. He then screamed, "OH MY GOD! I JUST FORGOT THAT THERE WAS A MEETING TODAY!"

Everyone, including Chiron laughed. Percy was panicking, and decided that he better go before Zeus really gets pissed off of him. He announced, "Chiron, you're in charge, I'll be back hopefully by sunset in one piece." With that said, he teleported off to Mount Olympus.

~Meanwhile on Mount Olympus~

Zeus wasn't just angry with Percy for being late on his first meeting, he was furious. When the meeting was suppose to start five minutes ago, he realized that Poseidon's lieutenant was absent and he began becoming more pissed by the minute and started thunderstorms in Chicago. Poseidon wasn't happy with his lieutenant and son as well, because the waves down at the beach were nearly as high as a tsunami. Zeus roared, "Poseidon! Where is your son?"

Poseidon screamed, " I don't know! And don't scream at me Zeus, I'm not happy with the kid as well!"

Athena screamed, "Quiet! That irresponsible kid is coming… I think."

~Two seconds later~

Percy dashed into the Throne Room and pleaded, "I am so sorry my Lords and Ladies. I was busy at the camp and I lost track of time," while he was kneeling below his father's feet.

Poseidon and Zeus growled in fury and roared in sync, "HOW DARE YOU BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST EVER MEETING!"

Percy flinched and stayed quiet, while keeping his head down.

Apollo frowned and sighed, "Father, Uncle… you're scaring the boy."

Poseidon growled, "I taught you better than this Perseus!"

Percy looked at Hermes for help. Hermes shrugged and whispered, "Sorry little cousin."

Zeus roared, "You are a disgrace to the…"

Percy looked up, shaking in fear and screamed, "If this is how the MAJOR GODS would treat someone below them just because of a small mistake, then I should have allowed Cronus to kill you all!" He dashed out crying and went into the ocean, for that was the only place he can get away from things.

Poseidon and Zeus paled and Apollo sighed, "Father, you shouldn't have said that."

Poseidon groaned, "My son hates me now… oh what have I done?"

Thalia, another one of Percy's friends smiled and said, "Don't worry, Lord Poseidon. Percy is forgiving, just give him some time… and well if he doesn't then he really does hate you."

Artemis frowned and said, "That didn't brighten the mood Thalia."

Hermes sighed, "Now will you all excuse me, I have a little cousin to comfort." With that said, he teleported off to Poseidon's domain.

~Five minutes later~

Percy was crying and then he heard a voice, "_Little child, please don't cry your father and Lord Zeus truly means well. They love you with all their hearts, don't worry young Perseus."_

Percy looked up and saw Delphin, the dolphin lieutenant of Poseidon. Percy smiled and whispered, "Thank you Delphin…"

Delphin chattered, "_I sense Lord Hermes coming this way, do you want me to lead him away, or do you want to talk with him?"_

Percy said, "I'll talk, after all… he's one of the gods that hasn't entirely shoved me away."

Delphin chattered, "_Don't worry Percy, Lord Poseidon will always love you." _With that said, the dolphin swam away, giving Hermes and Percy some privacy.

Hermes said once he arrived, "Hello Percy."

Percy greeted, "Hermes."

Hermes frowned and asked, "Are you angry at all the gods?"

Percy shook his head and answered, "Only with Lord Zeus and my father, but I would always love them, no matter what they do."

Out of nowhere Poseidon and Zeus ask, "Really?"

Percy turned around and swiftly swam into his father's arm and sobbed, "I am so sorry father. I know I have disappointed you, and I would do anything to make it up to you."

Poseidon smiled and said, " Μην ανησυχείτε, ο γιος μου." (Don't worry my son in Greek)

Percy responded, " Σ 'αγαπώ τον πατέρα." ( I love you father in greek)

Hermes and Zeus smiled and said, " Fluent Greek, well done Percy."

Percy smiled and said, "Thank you my Lords."

Zeus apologized, "I think I should probably say that I'm sorry, for screaming at you and for almost saying something that I WOULD truly regret later."

Percy said, " Θα είμαι πάντα την αγάπη σας ο θείος, δεν έχει σημασία τι κάνετε ή να πείτε." (I will always love you uncle, no matter what you do or say.)

Zeus smiled and swiftly landed a small kiss on Percy's forehead.

Poseidon and Hermes smiled and chuckled, " This, really is a true family."

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible, so how was the first chapter. Please Review.**


End file.
